Put Your Antennae Into It!
'Put Your Antennae Into It! '''is the 59th episode of Season 33. Summary Kwazii shrinks himself, Luna Girl, and Princess Kudas into the bug world and hops onto the moths for a ride of their lives to find Hopper’s antennae (another one of the Evil 12), but just when he thinks that this will be the easiest mission yet, he finds that Lord Fathom has the same idea to shrink himself and then get the antennae before them. Plot The episode begins with the moths and Luna Girl floating around aimlessly at night, when suddenly, one of the moths spots Lord Fathom and Sinker not far away. Luna Girl squints to get a better view and sees that her moth was right, as it is Lord Fathom and Sinker below them, but what were they doing and where were they going, she asked herself curiously. The next day, Luna explains to Kwazii and Princess Kudas that she and her moths have seen Lord Fathom and Sinker last night and is wondering where they were going to as Princess Kudas guesses that he must be after another one of the Evil 12, Hopper's antennae, that fell right off the evil grasshopper after he was fed to the bird's babies during a battle between the ants and the grasshoppers. Luna proclaims that they need to find him now and stop him, but Kwazii declares that the antennae is in the bug world, so it should be easy for him as he'll just shrink down, grab it, and then bring it to Atlantis. Easy, he said with a grin, but Kudas and Luna rolled their eyes as the Atlantean princess agrees that it is easy, but reminds her trainee that he can't underestimate Lord Fathom and think that their next mission to retrieve Hopper's antennae will be easier, for that it might get harder than in the start and knowing Lord Fathom, he has some very wicked tricks up his sleeves. But Kwazii ignores that advice as he says that they can handle the merwizard and his magic, plus his cuttlefish Sinker who isn't as tough as he looks, and proclaims that they need to get ready now. As Kwazii walks off to prepare for his next mission, Kudas and Luna exchanged worried expressions and shook their heads. That evening, Kwazii had his orange backpack all packed and ready to go just when Captain Barnacles calls Kwazii and says to him that Luna Girl and her moths are here to pick him up and meet Princess Kudas at where they might be above the bugs' world. As they met at the grass fields, Kwazii shrinks himself, Luna Girl, and Princess Kudas down to bug size, except for the moths, who gave them a ride on their backs. As the moths flew their friends to some kind of island filled with ants on a small area in the forest surrounded by a little stream. As Luna Girl tells them to bring them in for a landing, thinking that maybe Hopper's antennae might be there and the moths land, then let their riders off their backs just when the ants around them turned to look in awe, surprise, and curiosity. All the ants muttered and whispered about what two humans and one cat are doing on their island just as Kwazii looked around and Kudas was feeling uncomfortable about the whispers and points out that maybe Kwazii should've made them invisible to keep them from being seen, but Kwazii waves his paw and replies that the ants are just curious as they're just here to ask for help from the queen, whoever she is. When one of the ants heard Kwazii mention the queen, he runs over to the trio and asks if they are looking for the queen as Kwazii replied yes, so the ant leads the trio into the palace, where they’ll be meeting the queen. As they were inside, Luna Girl looks around to see so many ants scurrying around busily and wonders what the rush was. The ant hears Luna Girl ask her question and responds with a friendly tone to not worry, and that everyone's just busy with ant stuff, and then adds about some anniversary. Kudas asks what anniversary as the ant explains to her and her friends about the anniversary of the defeat of the evil grasshopper Hopper and also the honor of the heroes who defeated him: Flik and the circus bugs, as Kwazii remembers meeting him when his ocean pearl bracelet summoned the ant to help him and the Disney Junior Club stop Hopper's spirit from corrupting Disney Junior Island. His thoughts were then interrupted when the ant announces that they’re here in the throne room now, as he introduces the trio to the queen, Queen Dot. Kwazii could see that Dot looked a lot different from when she was little and wonders what happened to the previous queen Atta. Just then, his thoughts were interrupted when Queen Dot says her greetings and introduced herself, then Kwazii bowed while Luna Girl and Kudas curtsied before introducing themselves, just when the queen asks politely what brings them to Ant Island. Respectfully, Kudas tells Queen Dot about Hopper’s antennae, but just before she could say anything else, all the ants around them gasped in horror and some muttered if he survived or if Kwazii, Luna Girl, and Kudas are friends of his as he heard one of the guards suggests with a scowl at the trio that they should have them thrown into prison, making him a bit uncomfortable. Luckily, Queen Dot holds up her hand to address the ants to quiet down before asking Kwazii, Luna Girl, and Kudas about the evil grasshopper’s antennae. Walking up, Luna Girl explains that an evil merwizard named Lord Fathom has come to seek for it and then steal it, making the ants around her and her friends more anxious and muttering some more, then again, Queen Dot addresses all of them to settle down before they could panic and asks Luna Girl why this merwizard would want it before letting her speak more, as she (Luna Girl) continues by adding that she and her don’t know yet, but if they don’t prevent Lord Fathom and his sidekick, a cuttlefish named Sinker, from stealing Hopper’s antennae, there won’t be any telling of what kind of evil he will bring. After listening, Queen Dot nods in understanding as she believes that this is serious. All ants of Ant Island will be in danger again like the previous times when Hopper and the other grasshoppers took over before Flik and his circus bug friends defeated them. Finally standing up from her throne, Queen Dot announces that she will help the trio find Hopper’s antennae as Kwazii beams, but only for a second when the queen responded that she doesn’t have the antennae with her or anywhere else in the Island after Kwazii asked her hopefully if she can give it to him and his friends, but she did tell him that she knows some friends who have it: the circus bugs. Luna Girl then asks the queen if she can tell them where they are and if she can ask her guards to lead them to them. Unfortunately, the circus bugs weren’t in Ant Island, much to the trio’s dismay, but hope rises again when Queen Dot mentions that they are in insect city, which is a pile of garbage. Letting out a breath of relief, Kwazii thanks Queen Dot and rushes out, but was stopped when Queen Dot warns him, Luna Girl, and Kudas to be careful as Lord Fathom and Sinker might’ve made it there before them. Nodding, Kudas replies with determination that they will as they head back to the moths to hitch a ride again. Next stop: the giant pile of garbage! On their way there, Luna Girl asks why Hopper’s antennae would be at a stinky garbage pile and also why would some circus bugs take it with them when it should be held safe at Ant Island as Kudas believes that maybe it was smart of the circus bugs to take the antennae with them for safe keeping. Either way, they’ve gotta find the circus bugs and convince them to give them Hopper’s antennae so they can bring it to Atlantis to keep it safe with the other items of the Evil 12, before Lord Fathom and Sinker takes it, but they’ll have to hurry, Kwazii concluded. With his super sight, Kwazii sees the garbage pile straight ahead and the moths flew faster until they came to a landing and let their riders off their backs again. The three walk into the city and looked around them as they saw many bugs scurrying, walking, and crawling around. Looking around the city of bugs made Kudas cringed as just when Luna Girl states that they haven’t encounter with Lord Fathom and Sinker when they just got to Ant Island and now the bug city. Kwazii thinks that maybe they’ve just decided to give up after not finding the antennae as he grins, but Kudas tells him that for the second time to not think about how easy the mission is, but Kwazii interrupts by saying that he knows and finishes her sentence just as the three made it to the circus. Just as they approached, the ticket master asks for some tickets as Kwazii reaches into his backpack and realized that he has no tickets as he apologizes, but the ticket master says to him, Luna Girl, and Kudas that if they don’t have tickets, then they can leave as the three make their leave. After they had gone, Kudas asks what they were going to do now and Luna Girl notes that they can’t just barge right in, which gives Kwazii an idea as they can, only if no one sees them as he uses his invisibility power to make himself and the girls invisible, then to their luck when they snuck inside, the ticket master didn’t see them as the invisible trio made their way inside, and saw with their eyes slowly widening with amusement, the circus bugs! The show was a great hit when it ended as the whole crowd cheered! After the show, the circus bugs leave the circus ring and walked passed the invisible trio, who followed them to their circus cart, where inside, the circus bugs were freshening up but didn't know that Kwazii, Luna Girl, and Kudas had followed them in and were still invisible as they were waiting outside the break room. Kudas asks if they can turn visible again and asks the for the antennae, but Kwazii shakes his head, saying that they can’t scare they if they’re still in here, and suggests that they should wait outside of their break room, just when two twin pill bugs were walking out of the room so the trio follows them and hears them talking about Hopper. Powers that Kwazii used * Shrinking Powers * Super Sight * Teleportation * Invisibility * Magic Chains * Levitation Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Lord Fathom Category:Season 33 Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 33 images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Moths images Category:Couple images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Images from shows Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Evil 12 episodes Category:Riding images